


Luminous

by Redlair



Series: Exclusive Relations [2]
Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Go get him, Kihyun is that friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, resolved romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Kihyun finally lashes out causing the two to finally go on a date. It's sweet.





	Luminous

Minhyuk hadn’t really received any messages from Hyungwon. But he assumes, that messages from the other doesn’t really matter any more. Not when Hyungwon is always showing up on the days he’s working and he’s not sure if it’s a chance or coincidence or the fact that Hyungwon had managed to figure out his schedule from Kihyun or Changkyun.

_“Hi Minhyuk.”_

Minhyuk shouldn’t be surprised. It’s already the new month with the new schedule but Hyungwon still shows up. At one point, he questions if Hyungwon’s going to be broke any time soon because the constant purchases of pastries, cakes, baked goods can’t be cheap when you come into the bakery at least ten times a month. Call it dedication or pure love.

 

_“How do you even know my schedule?”_

_“I just know.”_

“ _Hm, I don’t know if I should be concerned about that. I mean, what if you’re stalking me?”_ Minhyuk’s just poking some fun because he’s sure that the other probably had asked his co-workers or something similar. He grabs the few donuts, pastries and buns that Hyungwon had requested and rings up the bill. Hyungwon quirks his eyebrows in amusement.

_“$25.50”_

Hyungwon hands over his card.

_“Or, the boss had liked the food here so much he’s always requested me to get it for him or the team hence there’s no limit to how much I can see you.”_

_“How sweet, helping us do business.”_ Minhyuk resumes to packing up the box nicely with the ribbon fiddling in his hands as he ties a neat bow on top. If there was anything about this job that he’s gotten really good at, it was dexterity. Or multi-tasking. Making coffees while pulling desserts out from the fridge inside the kitchen to the display.

_“I guess, I’ll see you.”_

_"I'll see you tomorrow."_

 

It's kind of disgusting. Kihyun literally sees heart shooting out from both of them and he wonders how long they're going to continue to be like that. It's sickening, and maybe a reminder that he's still pretty single and he still doesn't know what Minhyuk is doing not making a move.

 

>

At most, it’s a friendly conversation. Things do seem go back to normal. Hyungwon tells him what’s up at work and Minhyuk tells him the requests or encounters that he gets from going to the bakery. Sometimes, he meets the stray cat near his house and he gives it a pat whereas other times, he complains of the arrogant woman that comes in that she’s she the boss or whatnot and demands for certain baked buns without no manners.

“Where are the please and thank yous? Like, rude.”

Hyungwon sends over a laughing emoticon. It’s strange how they’ve manage to communicate more often through the messaging app but don’t call each other except for the brief exchanges whenever Hyungwon drops by.

 

 

It continues for a while until Kihyun grows suspicious. It wasn’t like Minhyuk to ever check his phone when working, but assuming that Kihyun sees Hyungwon being so friendly to Minhyuk, it hits a nerve or too and Kihyun knows he’s not stupid. What was stupid would be the fact that both Hyungown and Minhyuk would keep flirting with each other but not make a move.

_“What are you guys ‘thinging’ on for so long?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

Kihyun gives Minhyuk the 'look.' It looks something like half amused, pissed, and confused.

_“I don’t need to witness you guys going all googly eyes over each other every time he comes for an order. Like, what are you guys doing the fact that you already have each other’s phone numbers and you’re literally sweet-talking over the counter while I’m here. I don’t need to know he calls you ‘Min.’”_

Minhyuk doesn’t know. He hasn’t really considered how he was like when he spoke with the other and if anything, he had just assumed that he and Hyungwon were doing okay. Whatever okay was for them.

_"Min, sounds nice. Besides, it's just a nickname!"_

_“If I don’t see you guys going out soon, I’m going to have to interfere and make you guys date because come on!”_

(A/N: Yes, Kihyun is that great friend over here that care’s a lot for Minhyuk’s health and wellbeing in being romantically fulfilled).

 

 _“Oh shut it!”_ Minhyuk can feel himself turning pink the moment Hyungwon pops into his mind. It seemed that these days, it was hard for him not to think of the other. Especially when the other always seemed to come in almost every day. It’s also kind of sweet he thinks in the way Hyungwon always comes in with a scarf tightly wrapped around him with a long coat that displays his tall figure. It’s not something that he’s been denying but Hyungwon had been handsome to him since he had noticed the other come into the bakery. Perhaps it was chance that MInhyuk was the one that served him than anyone else, but Minhyuk did kind of wish that the Mr. Handsome would come back for a visit soon.

Call it timing, that’s when Hyungwon arrives and the bells under the door jingle lightly as it’s getting closer to the festive mood.

_“Good afternoon.”_

 

It’s officially Autumn. Half the leaves have already turned shade of yellow, red and orange and outside, the trees blossom a large range of colours. It’s nice. The cold weather invites more customers inside and although this time, it’s a bit more occupied than usual, it’s always nice when Hyungwon comes in.

 _“You’re quite busy lately.”_ The statement is obvious.

_“Yea. Students comes in to study and we’re refreshing out menu so we’re having Fall specials right now. Maple pecan buns, Nanaimo bars and all other assortments.”_

Minhyuk’s fetching the food items again and he assumes it’s Kihyun because there would be no one else that would suddenly approach Hyungwon. Kihyun wears a determined look on his face and it’s honestly too embarrassing to look at either of them right now because the other can just so shameless.

_“Dude, when are you going to ask my best friend out?”_

Hyungwon seems surprised. _“I-I'm sorry!?_ ”

_“You can’t be leading Minhyuk on by coming so often to strike a nice conversation with him to not have any intentions. Because clearly, even I can tell that you guys have feelings for each other and you guys are just so slow on getting the relationship going! Like, you guys really seem more than friends.”_

Minhyuk wants to hush Kihyun. But also, how bold of Kihyun to assume anything. Even though it was most likely true, he wasn’t one to rush anyone into relationship and he, himself was also too shy to pursue anyone. Much less, Hyungwon. In a way, the other seemed way too far of his league.

Obviously taken aback, Hyungwon is pretty speechless from the other’s outburst. It’s not professional on Kihyun’s part either but there’s also barely any customers in the bakery at the moment, so if anything, Hyungwon appreciates the honesty. When Minhyuk comes back, he doesn’t bare look at Hyungwon because he’s awfully feeling too shy to look at the other.

 _“Minhyuk.”_ Hyungwon calls out to him softly and Minhyuk can feel his heart pounding.

 _“Hmm?_ ” Minhyuk glances up from the cash machine and he has pink cheeks and the soft fringe cover his eyebrows and parts of his eyes but it’s enough for Hyungwon to see how embarrassed the other was.

 

 _“Do you have time available Thursday? I would like to take you out.”_ Hyungwon's face looks hopeful and Kihyun's sure that Minhyuk, definitely won't deny the offer. 

 _“Really?”_ It’s so soft. Minhyuk’s voice is so small but the smile on his face pulls up and it’s bright. It’s as if he’s been waiting for this ever since and he doesn’t know what to do because the butterflies in his stomach are definitely fluttering all over the place right now and there’s nothing else to describe how elated he is.

 _“Yea, if you have time. For me.”_ Hyungwon gives a shy smile and Minhyuk doesn’t know what to say. He's overwhelmed.

_“I do… I would love to.”_

~~~~~~Minhyuk always would have time for the other. like uwu~~

That night, Hyungwon shoots him the place and time over text and Minhyuk’s pacing around in his bedroom because he had just scored a date. It’s an evening one by the Han River and he supposes it’s going to be romantic since it’ll be after Hyungwon’s finished with work around 6pm. They’ll go for dinner and maybe walk a bit and it seems very romantic.

 

-

 

 

They meet on time. Hyungwon has his navy, wool suit underneath his coat and scarf and Minhyuk’s wearing something just as similar on the outer but just with a nice sweater and a pair of jeans inside.

_“How are you?”_  
_“I’m doing good.”_

It’s hard to look at each other. The air is cold enough that there are puffs of steam whenever they speak. Minhyuk finds himself looking away because there was no way in reality that he had scored himself a date spent with Hyungwon who just seemed totally out of his league.

_“Won’t you go broke? Coming to the bakery so often?”_

_“Hmmm, it’s the company card I’m using.”_ Hyungwon gives a small laugh and Minhyuk thinks ‘of course,’ there was no way a normal man would buy this many pastries from his own credit card.

 

_“Well… would you still visit me if you no longer need to buy baked goods for your company?”_

_“Of course.”_

It’s sudden because Hyungwon suddenly takes his hand and its kind of throws Minhyuk off but he knows he’s grinning like some high school student going off on his first date because honestly, it’s been a while since he has been on one. He was quite a homebody on his days off and more often times, he wasn’t too fond of mingling with others.

_“Well, let’s go for dinner. I’m quite hungry because I skipped out on lunch. Let’s grab some soy-sauce marinade crabs and some stew.”_

 

-

_“Are you okay with the foods I’ve chosen?”_  
_“I’m not picky. I eat anything.”_

If anything, Minhyuk was super grateful. There were only rare occasions that he would order something so expensive to eat by himself and here was Hyungwon ordering something he did truly enjoy eating. Although they’ve never discussed it before, it seemed that both of them were somewhat reserved but the type to warm up to each other given some time.

 

_“You know, I’ve aways thought you’re way too out of my league.”_

_“Me? No way...”_ Hyungwon places down a piece of crab on Minhyuk’s plate before he gives a couple scoops of stew into Minhyuk’s bowl.

 _“Yea, I mean, look at you,”_ Minhyuk’s biting down on his lips as he’s speaking. It’s a pondering face that he puts on. _“I’m so far out of your league. Even our jobs have a large contrast.”_

It’s apparently ridiculous because Hyungwon scoffs.

_“But have you seen yourself? You radiate attractiveness in physicality and your personality just draws people in. It would be hard for people not like you.”_

The compliment makes Minhyuk blush and Hyungwon urges him to eat. It’s a shame that Minhyuk’s face gives everything away. Especially those embarrassing thoughts that just always make his face turn red in front of the other.

 _“Y-you think I look okay?”_ Of course, Minhyuk would be the one to stumble on his words.

_“I think you’re gorgeous and I want you to eat more! I know you enjoy eating from all those food pics you’ve sent me.”_

Minhyuk’s face proceeds to go into something like this: :>

_“I will!”_

It doesn’t take long for Minhyuk to finish. Out of the two, he definitely eats way more and at some point, he’s worried for the other’s health because in comparison, Hyungwon seemed to eat too little.

_“Are you actually full?”_  
_“Yea. I don’t eat that much.”_  
_“That’s unfortunate, there are so many good foods to eat out there.”_

_“Then the least I could do is invite you to accompany me so we could eat it together.”_

 

Hyungwon smirks and Minhyuk knows, he still likes Hyungwon when the other was this sweet verbally.

Dinner is a treat. Minhyuk had not expected it, but Hyungwon had paid for it at the end. Although Minhyuk was a few months older, the other had simply said that it was long due since he had inflicted so much hurt on the other unintentionally. After the meal, maybe it’s the way that Hyungwon is a mere 4-5 centimetres taller that the other that Minhyuk feels at ease enough when the other decides to give him a hug.

 

_“You know, I really missed you back then, right?”_

Hyungwon’s chin is resting on Minhyuk’s shoulder and Minhyuk can’t seem to get enough of how warm the other is. Maybe it’s how Hyungwon’s coat is thicker than his, but it doesn’t seem like the other plans on letting go of him anytime soon and for a first date, he doesn’t really mind that.

_“I missed you too. But I will be seeing you more often, won’t I?”_

_“Yea. You will, because I want to as well.”_

 

When Hyungwon pulls away, his large orbs are glimmering and it’s something similar to the twinkle that you see in the lights that overlook the city at night. Hyungwon offers his hand and maybe for a first date, it would be too much to do this much, but maybe Minhyuk’s been waiting for this for so long, that he does take the other’s hands into his own.

They walk around town for a bit. Time goes by quickly and the sky is already dark when the shops close around 9pm.

_“Is your home close by? I can walk you home.”_

The offer is nice. But Minhyuk’s home is about twenty minutes away by transit and he thinks that it would certainly too long if Hyungwon walked him home.

_“It’s okay. I can take the bus.”_

But his answer isn’t good enough and before Minhyuk could say something to soothe the other's worries, Hyungwon offers him a ride home.

_“No, let’s go pick up my car. I’ll drive you home. It’ll be faster that way and more safe.”_

Minhyuk complies. A free ride was always good.  _“Are you protective of me already? We just had our first date!”_

 

_“I’m protective of anyone I care for.”_

Minhyuk’s heart twinges. The drive to Minhyuk’s home turns out to be the same area of Hyungwon’s home. It's a relatively nice district near downtown.The only difference was that Minhyuk lived in the apartment a couple blocks down on the same street. Otherwise, they lived quite close.

 

 _"I guess, we may see each other more often?"_ Hyungwon unlocks the door as the other climbs out.

_“I think so too. Goodnight, Hyungwon. Thank you so much for tonight.”_

“ _You're welcome. Goodnight, Minhyuk._ ”

 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, so I waited for so long for Hyungwon to post his birthday message and dang. What a kind and sweet message. Reading their messages for each other makes me go uwu because what are they so soft for!? Their strong friendship is everything! 
> 
> Also, I can't believe I'm writing fluff. It's too much, for me.


End file.
